creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloody Red Riding Hood
When Julia Watkins was 19 years old, she lived out in the country side with her parents and their Caucasian shepherd dog, named Marshall. One day, however, a rabid wolf attacked her parents while they were in their cabin and killed them both, while Marshall was tied up in the backyard, unable to do anything. When Julia found the wolf eating her parents remains, she killed it with her father's axe. Personality: Before the attack Julia was an antisocial but still fairly kind girl. She spent most of her time inside and when she was at school, she would always prefer to sit alone to read or draw then talk to anyone. Not that she didn't like people, she just felt awkward. But after her parents death she quickly gained an irrational hatred of wolves, and enslaved some. She now lives deep in the forest Story: When walking back home from school one day, she got a horrifying phone call from her mother telling her not to come back to the cabin because there was a rabid wolf trying to break in. Julia stood there clutching the phone in her hand, able to hear the sounds of her mother crying, her fathers struggling, the barking of Marshall, and finally a loud crash followed by her mother's ear-piercing screams. Then, the phone lost connection. Scared for her parents lives, she ran back to her home, picking her father's woodcutting axe from beside a tree stump as she went inside. When she opened the door, she found a large grey wolf eating her parents remains. Julia, in a state of shock, screamed and the wolf turned around to face the grief stricken girl before pouncing on top of her. Luckily, the blade of the axe caught the wolf's neck and a fountain of blood sprayed out of the rabid creature's throat. Julia then continued to slash at it's stomach with the axe, over, and over, and over. Until parts of her parents bodies spilled out of it's stomach. Only when she was sure the wolf was dead, she halted her actions. After staring that the wolf's dead face, she fell apart of her everlasting change to her life. She screamed and cried while cursing the wolf at the top of her lungs, promising that she'll make these monsters pay for what "they'd" done. When Julia was discovered by animal control, who were called by Julia's mother prior to calling her. Julia and Marshall were sent to live with her grandfather who lives in town. But only after a week of being there, her feelings of vindictiveness overpowered her, and she soon set off into the woods at night. Taking nearly three hours to make her way back to the forest, Marshall beside her. Stopping at her old home to pick up the axe she had left behind, as well as a few other tools. As soon as she arrived at the wolves den with Marshall, she enslaved the rest of the wolves from the wolf pack. Each wolf who dared to challenge Marshall ended up dead, and due to that, the rest of the wolves were scared into submission. Appearance: Julia wears a ripped, maroon, blood soaked hoodie that was originally white, with a black shirt underneath. She also wears black trousers that are ripped, being held up with a brown belt which her axe sits in. She has also been know to wear red lipstick. Facts/Trivia: *Julia suffers from PTSD (Post Dramatic Stress Disorder). *Marshall was trapped in the backyard at the time of the attack. *Her hoodie is barely ever washed. *She is a cat person. *Often travels back to the cabin where she used to live to mourn the lost of her parents. *Lives inside of a wolves den *She loves to make the wolves fight for her enjoyment. *Has claw marks on her forehead down to her left eye from the wolf attack, but she still has both eyes and can see perfectly fine. *Her goal is to enslave as many wolves as she can, and turn them into attack hounds. *She does only targets wolves and does not kill humans. *When she walks around the forest she often has a group of wolves around her. *She does not care for the wolves at all after what they've done to her parents. She just uses them to her pleasure. *She also sometimes know as "The Wolf Woman" *She deeply cares about Marshall as he's the only thing she has left of her parents. *She has encountered 'The White Faced Hare of Derbyshire' on a few occasions. *Her creator is [https://www.quotev.com/ButYouCanCallMeFluff ButYouCanCallMeFluff] on Quotev. Theme song: 'The Wolf' by SIAMESCategory:Female Category:OC Category:Tragic Category:Human Category:Killer Category:Unknown Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Adult